1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for treating fractured and/or diseased bone. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices and methods for repairing, reinforcing and/or treating fractured and/or diseased bone using various devices, including cavity-forming devices.
2. Description of the Background
Normal healthy bone is composed of a framework made of proteins, collagen and calcium salts. Healthy bone is typically strong enough to withstand the various stresses experienced by an individual during his or her normal daily activities, and can normally withstand much greater stresses for varying lengths of time before failing. However, osteoporosis or a host of other diseases, including such diseases as breast cancer, hemangiomas, osteolytic metastases or spinal myeloma lesions, as well as the long term excessive use of alcohol, tobacco and/or various drugs, can affect and significantly weaken healthy bone over time. If unchecked, such factors can degrade bone strength to a point where the bone is especially prone to fracture, collapse and/or is unable to withstand even normal daily stresses.
Unfortunately, losses in bone strength are often difficult to discover until bone integrity has already been seriously compromised. For instance, the effects of osteoporosis are often not discovered until after a bone fracture has already occurred, at which time much of the patient's overall bone strength has typically weakened to dangerous levels. Moreover, as most bone development occurs primarily during childhood and early adulthood, long-term losses in bone strength are typically irreversible. In addition, many bone diseases, including osteoporosis, cancer, and other bone-related disorders, are not routinely curable at our current stage of medical development.
For many individuals in our aging world population, undiagnosed and/or untreatable bone strength losses have already weakened these individuals' bones to a point that even normal daily activities pose a significant threat of fracture. For example, when the bones of the spine are sufficiently weakened, the compressive forces in the spine can often cause fracture and/or deformation of the vertebral bodies. For sufficiently weakened bone, even normal daily activities like walking down steps or carrying groceries can cause a collapse of one or more spinal bones, much like a piece of chalk collapses under the compressive weight of a human foot. A fracture of the vertebral body in this manner is typically referred to as a vertebral compression fracture. Researchers estimate that at least 25 percent of all women, and a somewhat smaller percentage of men, over the age of 50 will suffer one or more vertebral compression fractures due to osteoporosis alone. In the United States, it is estimated that over 700,000 vertebral compression fractures occur each year, over 200,000 of which require some form of hospitalization. Other commonly occurring fractures resulting from weakened bones can include hip, wrist, knee and ankle fractures, to name a few.
Fractures such as vertebral compression fractures often result in episodes of pain that are chronic and intense. Aside from the pain caused by the fracture itself, the involvement of the spinal column can result in pinched and/or damaged nerves, causing paralysis, loss of function, and intense pain which radiates throughout the patient's body. Even where nerves are not affected, however, the intense pain associated with all types of fractures is debilitating, resulting in a great deal of stress, impaired mobility and other long-term consequences. For example, progressive spinal fractures can, over time, cause serious deformation of the spine (“kyphosis”), giving an individual a hunched-back appearance, and can also result in significantly reduced lung capacity and increased mortality.
Until recently, treatment options for vertebral compression fractures, as well as other serious fractures and/or losses in bone strength, were extremely limited—mainly pain management with strong oral or intravenous medications, reduced activity, bracing and/or radiation therapy, all with mediocre results. Because patients with these problems are typically older, and often suffer from various other significant health complications, many of these individuals are unable to tolerate invasive surgery. In addition, to curb further loss of bone strength, many patients are given hormones and/or vitamin/mineral supplements—again with mediocre results and often with significant side effects.
Over the past decade, a technique called vertebroplasty has been introduced into the United States. Vertebroplasty involves the injection of a flowable reinforcing material, usually polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA—commonly known as bone cement), into a fractured, weakened, or diseased vertebral body. Shortly after injection, the liquid filling material hardens or polymerizes, desirably supporting the vertebral body internally, alleviating pain and preventing further collapse of the injected vertebral body.
While vertebroplasty has been shown to reduce some pain associated with vertebral compression fractures, this procedure has certain inherent drawbacks. The most significant danger associated with vertebroplasty is the inability of the practitioner to control the flow of liquid bone cement during injection into a vertebral body. Although the location and flow patterns of the cement can be monitored by CT scanning or x-ray fluoroscopy, once the liquid cement exits the injection needle, it naturally follows the path of least resistance within the bone, which is often through the cracks and/or gaps in the cancellous and/or cortical bone. Moreover, because the cancellous bone resists the injection of the bone cement and small diameter needles are typically used in vertebroplasty procedures, extremely high pressures are required to force the bone cement through the needle and into the vertebral body. Bone cement, which is viscous, is difficult to inject through small diameter needles, and thus many practitioners choose to “thin out” the cement mixture to improve cement injection, which ultimately exacerbates the leakage problems. In a recent study where 37 patients with bone metastases or multiple myeloma were treated with vertebroplasty, 72.5% of the procedures resulted in leakage of the cement outside the vertebral body. Cortet B. et al., Percutaneous Vertebroplasty in Patients With Osteolytic Metastases or Multiple Myeloma (1998). Moreover, where the practitioner attempts to “thin out” the cement by adding additional liquid monomer to the cement mix, the amount of unpolymerized or “free” monomer increases, which can ultimately be toxic to the patient.
Another drawback of vertebroplasty is due to the inability to visualize (using CT scanning or x-ray fluoroscopy) the various venous and other soft tissue structures existent within the vertebra. While the position of the needle within the vertebral body is typically visualized, the location of the venous structures within the vertebral body are not. Accordingly, a small diameter vertebroplasty needle can easily be accidentally positioned within a vein in the vertebral body, and liquid cement pumped directly into the venous system, where the cement easily passes out the anterior and/or posterior walls of the vertebrae through the anterior external venous plexus or the basivertebral vein.
Another significant drawback inherent in vertebroplasty is the inability of this procedure to restore the vertebral body to a pre-fractured condition prior to the injection of the reinforcing material. Because the bone is fractured and/or deformed, and not repositioned prior to the injection of cement, vertebroplasty essentially “freezes” the bone in its fractured condition. Moreover, it is highly unlikely that a traditional vertebroplasty procedure could be capable of restoring significant pre-fracture anatomy—because bone cement flows towards the path of least resistance, any en-masse movement of the cortical bone would likely create gaps in the interior and/or walls of the vertebral body through which the bone cement would then immediately flow.
A more recently developed procedure for treating fractures such as vertebral compression fractures and other bone-related disorders is known as Kyphoplasty™. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,888 and 5,108,404. In Kyphoplasty, an expandable body is inserted through a small opening in the fractured or weakened bone, and then expanded within the bone. This procedure compresses the cancellous bone, and desirably moves the fractured bone to its pre-fractured orientation, creating a cavity within the bone that can be filled with a settable material such as cement or any number of synthetic bone substitutes. In effect, the procedure “sets” the bone at or near its pre-fracture position and creates an internal “cast,” protecting the bone from further fracture and/or collapse. This procedure is of course suitable for use in various other bones as well.
While Kyphoplasty can restore bones to a pre-fractured condition, and injected bone filler is less likely to leak out of the vertebral body during a Kyphoplasty procedure, Kyphoplasty requires a greater number of surgical tools than a vertebroplasty procedure, at an increased cost. Moreover, Kyphoplasty tools are typically larger in diameter than vertebroplasty tools, and thus require larger incisions and are generally more invasive.